max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino
Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino (alternatively named as The Wrath of Makino Part One and The Wrath of Makino Part Two) is the first animated film of the 2015 trilogy, focusing on the return on Makino. It aired in June 10, 2015 in the Latin American Cartoon Network. It was directed by Jeremy Brown and Barry Karnowski. In July 2015, the official YouTube channel and the Official Website uploaded the entire movie divided into parts, with each containing around one or three minutes. Two parts were released per week and the movie was available during a limited time. Synopsis When Makino, the deadly leader of the Ultralinks, returns, he proposes a competition to determine who will be the new commander of the Ultralinks race, but in order to get his place, the competitors must get insode of his mind. Max ends up winning the competition, but things gets out of control when Makino links with him and now plans to tear Earth apart. In order to stop them, Steel and Jim must link once again and save the day. Plot The film beings with Jim McGrath narrating the events of his past, such as him stopping Makino and being captured by him, and the events of The Final Countdown Part Two, where Max, Steel and himself stopped Makino. In the apartment of the McGrath, Jim makesa toast with his son for his heroic acts alongside with his fellow Steel and N-Tek's agents. Berto programs C.Y.T.R.O. to dance, but everything goes wrong. Outside, Jim talks with Steel about their crazy adventures in the past and later on he talks with Max and reveals that he will teach him all about T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Max asks if he is going to link again with Steel, but out of the blue Steel acts weird ands activates a hologram of Makino saying that his energy center was destroyed but can be inheritesd by any Ultralink that proves to be worthy. Alongside with the hologram, Steel gets the coordinates of the place and Max and N-Tek's forces decide head to the place. Max arrives early and find the Elementors there. Later on, Prism Link, Blast Link and four evil Ultralinks arrive too and attempt obtain Makino's unit, but none managed to do so. After all the competitors were taken down, Metal Elementor, who was hidden, appears and shouts "For the glory of Makino!" and proceeds to touch the core. After doing so, a giant dome is created and the Elementors, the Ultralinks, Blast and Prism enter on it. Max and Steel attempt to do so, but they are stopped by Berto, who reveals that only Makinian technology could pass through the shield. Jim helps the duo by making Steel remember about a new Turbo Mode named Turbo Nova Mode. They manage to enter in the dome and the test starts. After entering on it, Steel points out that they were essentially on Makino's mind. Out of the blue, an hologram of Makino's head appears and asks if Max and Steel could resist his test and become the new commander of the Ultralinks, but both remain optimistic and decide to continue. The first part of the test consisted in facing Makino clones, which Max and Steel accomplished with ease. However, after realizing that Metallak was about to get Makino's head piece, he decides to split up and commands Steel to find the unity. Instead, Steel ends up finding the memories of Makino, where he realizes it was all a setup by Makino himself in order to get a new host. Meanwhile, Max manages to defeat all clones and prevent the other competitors from getting the unit, including Metallak. Eventually, he finds the head piece and tries to contact Steel, but fails. He touches the unit, which reveals to be Makino himself. He links with Max while he desperately shouts for Steel's help. The dome disappears and Max reveals to be Makino's new host. In shock, the N-Tek agents simply watched while Makino stated how powerful his new form was, now being capable of even rival Jim's power. He also reveals about Max's fear of not being good enough for Steel and also of not living up for his father's legacy. Makino ultimately escapes and N-Tek's agents goes to the Daedelus Platform, where they discuss what they could do. Meanwhile, Makino was planning to attack Copper Canyon and mentions his dislike towards Earth. Suddenly, Max attempts to take his body back and to do so he starts to punch himself and forces Makino to fly to Copper Canyon. Meanwhile, they confront each other on a mental battle, but Max is eventually restrained and Makino forces him to create a new mode: Turbo Annihilation Mode and starts to attack the city and its citizens. Although that Makino was under Makino's control, he still could speak with Steel due to their strong bond and reveals to be alive. After realizing that Max was still there, N-Tek sends Jim and Steel to stop Makino and his new form. They link once again and activate few of their modes in order to stop the villain, but they are eventually defeated. However, Jim explains to Steel that his bond with Max was stronger than any Ultralink bond that he had ever seen. Steel helps Max and he manages to freed from Makino's control and links once again with Steel. They leave without knowing that Jim was there and Makino links with him. Cast *Andrew Francis as Max, Air and Fire Elementor, N-Tek Agent, and Alien Scientist's Assistant *Sam Vincent as Steel, Berto and N-Tek Agent *Trevor Devall as Jim McGrath and Metal Elementor *Michael Dobson as Forge Ferrus, Makino, Ultralink, and N-Tek Agent *Brian Drummond as Earth and Water Elementor, Blast Link, and Makino's Creator *Nicole Oliver as Molly McGrath and Ultralink *Kathleen Barr as Kat Ryan *Omari Newton as Jefferson Smith and N-Tek agent *Lee Tockar as Prism Link Events Continuity *In the beginning of the film, Jim narrates the past events of the series, such as him being captured by Makino and being held as hostage during sixteen years, and the events of The Final Countdown Part Two, when Max, Steel and himself defeated Makino. Noteworthy Events *Makino's origins are explained and he dies after being thrown in the sun by Max. *Max unlocks three new modes: Turbo Nova Mode, Turbo Titan Mode and Turbo Annihilation Mode, the last being created by Makino when Max was under his control. *Jim and Steel link once again and showcase three of their modes: Turbo Sky Stinger Mode, Turbo Gauntlet Mode and Turbo Sonic Mode. Production When Mattel and Turner Broadcasting made a deal consisting in more than 800 minutes of exclusive Mattel content, which was gave to Turner's channels (Cartoon Network and Boomerang), Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino was confirmed alongside with other two movies, being The Dawn of Morphos and Maximum Morphos. Trivia * A promotional image of the movie was released to promote the trilogy. The image features Max using Turbo Nova Mode about to shoot a burst of energy on one of Makino's clones. * The movie aired on June 10 on Latin America through Cartoon Network. * At the beginning of this film, there is a little prologue narrated by Jim McGrath to the episode about what happened 16 years ago in the first Invasion of Ultralinks, the time when Jim got captured by Makino and the armanda, and what happened at the end of Final Countdown with a little more to it. * There is a celebration at the beginning of the episode which is taking place for the defeat of Makino. Only that before this film, The Dawn of Morphos aired meaning that this is probably the epilogue to Final Countdown and that this film must have taken place before The Dawn of Morphos. * A scene of the episode Live by the Sword was reused in the film. * Even though that it is the first movie the trilogy, it was released after The Dawn of Morphos, which is the second. * In 2016, the DVD was released with some toys. Besides the DVD containing the movie, it also comes with two mini episodes: Better Off Dread and Toxic Morphos. * This film marks the last appearance of Blast and Prism. * While Makino controlled Max, he reveals some of his insecurities, such as the fear of not being powerful as his father is and not being worthy of being Steel's host. * Max now wears a helmet that partially shows his face in order to prevent people from thinking that he was a robot. * The working title of this episode was "The Mantle of Makino". Category:Movies